You are so beautiful
by fan-yaoi-love
Summary: Je suis nulle pour les résumés, alors, c'est mieux d'aller découvrir. Couples : DM x RW ; HP x SS et plein d'autres.
1. Prologue : Chapter 1

**Titre :** you are beautiful

**Auteur :** fan-yaoi-love

**Couples :** Draco xRon , Harry xSeverus

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic : **1

**Bêta correctrice : ****AbysSello**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Note de l'auteur :**Il y a quelques changements dans l'histoire comme le fait que Severus ait le même âge que Ron, que Harry est un Serpentard et que Ron est le benjamin de la famille Weasley.

Bonne lecure

_**Prologue**_

Arthur Weasley faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du service de néonatalogie de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste tandis que dans une autre pièce sa femme Molly Weasley mettait au monde leur septième enfant.  
" Calme-toi Arthur, tu me donnes le tournis. "  
Celui qui venait de s'adresser ainsi à Arthur Weasley n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Remus Lupin, à ses côtés se trouvait Lily Potter.  
" Désolé, c'est juste que je suis inquiet, ça n'avait pas été aussi long pour Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux et encore moins pour Ginny.  
En plus de m'inquiéter pour Molly, je m'inquiète également pour eux. C'est la première fois que je les laisse seuls aussi longtemps. Imagine qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. " commença Arthur.  
" Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu les avais laissés seuls. " soupira Remus.  
" Je ne t'ai rien demandé. " dit agressivement Arthur.  
" Holà on se calme tous les deux. Artur, Remus, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour vous disputer. De plus, Remus a raison Arthur, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les jumeaux, Percy et Ginny. Ils sont avec Bill et Charlie, et pour Molly, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. " intervint Lily.  
" Tu crois ? " dit calmement Arthur.  
Lily lui afficha un beau sourire tout en le prenant dans ses bras, essayant de le rassurer.  
Quelques heures plus tard, le médicomage vint enfin trouver Arthur pour lui annoncer la naissance de son fils.  
L'accouchement avait été un peu difficile, mais la mère et l'enfant se portaient bien.  
Il conduisit ensuite l'heureux papa auprès de sa femme et de leur enfant.  
Arthur pénétra dans la chambre de Molly, qui dormait encore suite à cet accouchement un peu plus difficile que prévu, suivi de Remus et de Lily. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le couffin où reposait le nouveau-né. Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul à la vue du bébé.  
Il était petit, avait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds/roux, mais surtout au-dessus de sa tête trônait deux petites oreilles de renard. Et il possédait une toute petite queue qui bougeait au rythme de son humeur.  
Une immense déception envahit le cœur d'Arthur Weasley à la vue de cet enfant qui ressemblait davantage à une bête qu'à un nouveau-né.  
Jamais il n'avait vu d'enfants plus moches que le sien et à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, Arthur Weasley su que jamais il ne pourrait vraiment considérer, comme étant un membre de sa famille, cette chose qui était à ce jour sa plus grande déception.  
Loin de se douter quels sentiments de dégoût et de honte sa naissance avait fait naître dans le cœur de son père, et plus tard dans celui des autres membres de sa famille, exception faite de son parrain Remus, le jeune Ronald Bilius Weasley s'endormit dans ce petit berceau pour clore ce qui avait été ses premières et éprouvantes heures sur Terre.  
À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** You are Beautiful  
**Auteur :** fan-yaoi-love  
**Couples : **Draco x Ron, Harry x Severus  
**Rating :** M  
**État de la fic :** 2  
**Bêta correctrice :** AbysSello  
**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je suis malade. Le médecin dit que j'ai une infection au poumon. Ça m'a clouée au lit, je n'ai pas pu mettre de nouveaux chapitres, et je suis désolée si ça va encore arriver. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne le résumé de la prochaine fic que j'ai commencé à écrire ;)  
**Résumé :**  
Je m'appelle Severus Snape et je déteste la mode. Sincèrement, je préfère savoir que lors d'un éternuement, tous les organes s'arrêtent, le cœur compris, ou que l'hippogriffe rouge ne voit pas la couleur rouge. C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et qu'un "fan" a écrit GEEK au marqueur rouge sur mon sac.  
Alors que feriez-vous à ma place si une agence de mannequins vous repérait ?  
Et vous proposait de passer de geek à... chic ?

**Chapitre 1**

_**Les chimères existent depuis la nuit des temps. Personne ne sait comment elles sont apparues, puis ce qui est sûr, c'est que certaines se cachent de peur de se faire juger, voir même, de se faire tuer...**__**Extrait du journal d'Alexia Weasley, née Vanta.**_

Seize ans plus tard :

Dans notre monde, il existe plusieurs types d'"espèces" : les humains, les sorciers, les créatures magiques, et les animaux, mais il y a aussi une espèce qui se situe entre les deux dernières : les chimères. Les chimères sont des humains, mais à quelques différences près : ils ont une durée de vie plus longue, ils ont des pouvoirs magiques comme les sorciers, mais ils peuvent en plus contrôler des éléments (eau, feu, électricité, aire, ombre, lumière,...), ils ont des attributs d'animaux (des oreilles et une queue). Autant tout de suite dire qu'ils sont totalement différents des humains à part leur apparence. Il y a certaines chimères plus rares que d'autres et plus elles sont rares, plus elles ont de pouvoirs

Ron avait toujours su qu'il était différent. Voyant le dégout dans les yeux de sa propre famille, il n'avait osé demander d'où lui venait cet héritage. Aucun autre membre de sa famille n'avait le même problème que lui. Ron était, à l'âge de seize ans, un enfant extrêmement timide et renfermé, qui dans sa volonté de ne déranger le moins possible, en était venu à occulter ses propres désirs pour satisfaire ceux des autres. Il était invisible, le dernier membre oublié de la famille Weasley. C'est pour ces raisons qu'à l'âge de ces cinq ans, son père l'a confié (pour ne pas dire donné) à la famille Snape qui avait le même problème qui lui. Ron fit, alors, la connaissance de Tobias Snape et de son fils Severus Snape du même âge que lui. D'apparence froide, la famille était, en fait, chaleureuse.  
Aujourd'hui est un jour important, c'est la rentrée. Il y a deux mois, Severus et lui avaient reçu leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard, grande école de magie, mais Poudlard n'était pas réputée que pour cela, mais aussi pour avoir formé les plus grands artistes du monde sorcier. Pour cette occasion, Tobias avait acheté un nouveau béret (ils en portent depuis leur enfance) pour chacun de ses fils, un noir pour Severus, et un rouge pour Ron. Ils étaient assez grands pour qu'ils puissent cacher leurs oreilles, et ils avaient une robe assez large de sorcier pour cacher leur queue.

\- _**Vous m'écrirez, pas vrai ?**_ demanda Tobias.

\- _**Tous les jours si tu le souhaites,**_ dit Severus en souriant.

\- _**Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller**_, demanda Tobias en soupirant.

-_** Papa...Ne t'inquiète pas,**_ dit Ron

\- _**Cachez bien vos attributs d'animaux**_, ajouta leur père.

\- _**On s'en sortira tout seul Papa, on est de grands garçons,**_ le rassura Severus.

-_** C'est juste que...**_ commença Tobias.

-_** Que... ? **_dirent Severus et Ron en même temps.

\- _**Vous me manquerez**_, murmura Tobias.

-_** Toi aussi,**_ dirent-ils en embrassant leur père.

\- _**Ron ! Severus !**_ cria une voix derrière eux.

Ron et Severus se retournèrent pour voir les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley se tenir à la fenêtre du train leur faire de grands signes, ce qui fit sourire Ron. Même si les parents Weasley avaient donné leur "fils" à la famille Snape, Ron est toujours resté en contact avec ses frères. Il n'avait gardé de contact avec sa sœur, car elle le détestait pour des raisons inconnues.

\- Ron, Severus, le train part dans cinq minutes... commença Fred.

\- _**Alors, dépêchez-vous ! **_termina George.

Ron fit un signe pour leur dire qu'ils ont compris et qu'ils arrivent, ils promirent à leur père de lui écrire le plus souvent possible, Tobias les serrait dans leur bras avant de les laisser, et regarder ses fils monter dans le train.  
\- Mes bébés ont bien grandi, finit par dire Tobias.

Il poussa un long soupir, tout en regardant le train. Il vérifia si son béret était bien mis, puis il allait rentrer chez lui, mais il entendit une voix familière l'appeler :

\- _**Snape ?!**_

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le train pourpre de la voie 9 ¾ crachait des volutes de fumée d'un blanc nacré. Severus et Ron regardaient les jumeaux parler des "blagues" qu'ils ont prévu de faire cette année. Puis les jumeaux se retournèrent brusquement vers eux.

\- _**À votre avis... **_fit Fred.

\- _**Dans quelle maison seriez-vous ? **_ajouta George.

\- _**Je pense que je serai sûrement à Serpentard. Toute ma famille est allée dans cette maison,**_ répondit Severus.

\- _**Et toi ? **_demandèrent les jumeaux en tournant leur tête vers Ron.

\- _**Moi… **_dit Ron confus.

\- _**Tu seras sûrement à Gryffondor. Toute la famille y est allée,**_ dit en souriant reçut, alors, un coup de coude de Fred qui lui lança un regard noir, il comprit la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

\- _**Quand tu dis « famille », tu parles de... **_soupira tristement Ron.  
Severus passa son bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter.

\- _**Ron, je ne voulais pas...**_ commença George.

\- _**Ce n'est rien,**_ le coupa Ron._** Je pense bien qu'il faudrait que je sois à Gryffondor, sinon père et mère ne vont pas me lâcher...**_

\- _**C'est vrai et Ginny se fera un plaisir d'aller leur dire, si tu n'y es pas,**_ dit Fred.  
George se leva pour se mettre à côté de Ron et le regardait cherchant quelque chose à faire pour le réconforter. Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller de malice, puis il ouvrit la bouche :

George :

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**  
_Il va falloir beaucoup pour m'arracher a toi_  
**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do**  
_Il n'y a rien que cent hommes ou plus pourrait jamais faire_  
**Just like the rain down in Africa**  
_Comme la pluie là bas en Afrique_  
**It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for...**  
_Cela va prendre quelque temps mais je sais que tu vaut la peine que je me batte_

Ron a toujours adoré écouter ses frères chanter, ils avaient des voix magnifiques qui s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble. Il vit Fred se rapprocher et se mettre à côté de lui pour chanter la suite, pendant que Severus les accompagnait.

Fred :

**I'll fight for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi_  
**I'll fight for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi_  
**I'll fight for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi_

George :

**Friends are cool but we both know**  
_Les amis sont cools mais nous savons tous les deux  
_**They don't want to see us together**  
_Ils ne veulent pas nous voir ensemble_  
**Don't wanna loose what I live for**  
_Je ne veut pas perdre ce pour quoi je vis  
_**I'm willing to do whatever**  
_Je suis prêt a faire tout ce qu'il faut_  
**Cause I don't wanna see you cry (cry)**  
_Parce que je ne veut pas te voir pleurer_  
**Give our love another try (try)**  
_Donne a notre amour une autre chance_  
**I bet we get it right this time (time)**  
_Je parie que nous le ferons bien cette fois ci_  
**As long as you're prepared to fight (fight)**  
_Tant que tu sera prête a te battre  
_

Fred :

**I don't wanna live another day**  
_Je ne veut pas vivre un autre jour_  
**Without your body next to me**  
_Sans ton corps près du mien_  
**I'm not gonna let them break us down  
**_Je ne vais pas les laisser nous démolir_  
**Cause baby I know now**  
_Parce que bébé tu sais maintenant_

George et Fred :

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**  
_Il va falloir beaucoup pour m'arracher a toi_  
**I'll fight for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi_  
**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do**  
_Il n'y a rien que cent hommes ou plus pourrait jamais faire_  
**I'll fight for you  
**_Je me battrais pour toi  
_**Just like the rain down in Africa**  
_Comme la pluie là bas en Afrique_  
**I'll fight for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi_  
**It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for...**  
_Ca va prendre quelque temps mais je sais que tu vaut la peine que je me batte_

**I'll fight for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi_  
**Just like the rain down in Africa**  
_Comme la pluie là bas en Afrique_  
**I'll fight for you**  
_Je me battrais pour toi_

Ron regardait les jumeaux les yeux pétillants. Voyant ses yeux remplis d'admiration, ils eurent un rire. Il est vraiment le seul à les regarder comme ça... Il était leur petit frère et ils l'aimaient tel qu'il était. Pour eux, Ron était un petit ange mignon et innocent, il était donc hors de question que quelqu'un touche leur petit frère ! S'ils le pouvaient, Ron resterait vierge toute sa vie (ils n'étaient pas les seuls à penser ça, les autres frères Weasley pensaient la même chose). Ils avaient un brother complexe, et ils l'assumaient parfaitement. Une voix se fit entendre, et leur informa qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

\- _**Ron, tu peux être dans n'importe quelle maison... **_dit George.

\- _**Tu seras toujours notre adorable et mignon…,**_ continua Fred.

\- _**Petit frère,**_ terminèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Ron les serra dans ses bras, Severus regardait en souriant devant cette scène, puis il se sentit comme poussé vers l'avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit qu'on l'a "invité" à leur câlin. Il jeta un regard noir aux trois fautifs.

\- _**Eh ! C'est un câlin collectif, tout le monde doit participer, **_dit Fred pour les défendre.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant leur bêtise. Ils sortirent du train tout en continuant de rigoler. Quand Ron posa un premier pied sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard quelques minutes plus tard, il était émerveillé  
par le château devant ses yeux. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'attroupement d'élèves regroupé autour du demi-géant. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à Grande Salle qui était plus impressionnante que tout ce que Ron avait pu voir dans sa vie. Alors que les premières années marchaient d'un même pas vers la table imposante des professeurs, le directeur adjoint, qui était également le directeur des Serpentard, se posa devant eux.

\- _**Mr Rusard, le Choixpeau, s'il vous plait,**_ cria-t-il.

Le concierge de Poudlard s'avança dans l'allée jusqu'à eux, un chapeau noir à la main qu'il le posa sur un tabouret. Ron leva un sourcil. Severus qui le vit désarrois lui dit :

\- _**Tu te souviens, Papa nous avait parlé du Choixpeau**_, lui chuchota Severus. _**C'est lui qui décide de nous placer dans une des maisons de Poudlard.**_

Ron hocha la tête, en essayant d'ignorer son estomac qui se tordait douloureusement dans son ventre. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il n'allait pas à Gryffondor ? Ou plutôt, qu'allaient lui faire ses parents s'il n'y allait pas ?  
Slughorn déroula un long parchemin et il se mit à lire les noms des premières années. Les uns après les autres allaient jusqu'au Choixpeau, le posaient sur leur tête, s'asseyaient sur le tabouret et attendaient avec plus ou moins d'appréhension le nom de la maison de Poudlard dans laquelle ils étaient sur le point de passer les prochaines années. Ron essaya de retenir le visage et le nom des élèves, mais tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand un garçon blond s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau et monopolisa soudainement toute son attention. Son cœur battait la chamade ses joues rougirent, il le regardait ses yeux mercures et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Le Choixpeau ne prit pas trop de temps à réfléchir et il fut très vite envoyé à Serpentard. Ron fronça les sourcils et il lança un regard interrogateur à Severus.

\- _**La famille Malefoy a toujours été à Serpentard,**_ dit simplement Severus.

Quand son tour vint et qu'il dut marcher, sous les yeux de tous, jusqu'au tabouret, encouragé par Severus et les jumeaux, Ron fut rempli d'appréhensions et il enfila le Choixpeau et s'assit gauchement sur le tabouret.

-_** Oh, encore un**_, râla une voix grave qui semblait sortir tout droit de l'intérieur de sa tête. _**Je vois que tu possèdes de très grandes qualités. Le choix n'est pas difficile... **_

Ron se sentit soulagé en entendant cela. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire. Il allait aller à Gryffondor, tout comme ses frères, ses parents n'allaient pas le...

\- _**SERPENTARD !**_ cria le Choixpeau.

Et merde...

La chanson :  
Jason Derulo - Fight For You


End file.
